Futari
by Little Fuji
Summary: Ryoma finds a mysterious piece of paper on his desk one day. Who was the one to put it there? [FujiRyo]


Minna!! n.n Hello again!! XD I just started secondary school two weeks ago. I never knew secondary school was so super busy... o.o And Living Skills suck big time!! T.T Anyway, this might be a little odd, since I may have lost the writer's touch in the school mess. -.- And I've been trying to write TezuFuji , but IT DOESN'T WORK!!! T.T Darn. -.- There'll be another author's note in the end. ::nods::

Disclaimer: Do I look like a man to you?

_Futari_

_by Blue-Eclipse_

-x-

_You'd probably laugh_

_If I told you how I feel_

_My noisy heart is trembling_

_As I search for a response_

_It's just, I want to laugh with you_

_It's just, I want to be spending time with you_

_I always want to be by your side_

_If all of the world is crying_

_I will smile for your sake_

_When you shed tears of sorrow_

_I will hold you close_

_Words just cannot express_

_Just how much I feel about you_

_Within my heart, softly, like a spot of sunshine_

_A gentle wind blows..._

_The scent of the town after a rain_

_The seasons are changing_

_It's just, there's nothing I can do_

_It's just that, no matter what, I miss you_

_I've always been waiting for you_

_I'll stop time and sing_

_This song for you_

_I'll place my wishes on this melody_

_And sing forever_

_You don't have to say a word_

_Just the two of us being like this _

_Within my heart, softly, like a spot of sunshine_

_A gentle wind blows_

_As if it's cradling the two of us._

Ryoma looked at the piece of paper on his desk. His bag slid slowly onto the floor.

_What the hell is_ this

He grabbed the paper and peered for a name. There was none.

Ryoma bit his lip. _Maybe it was Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter? _He looked at the girl sitting a couple of seats away. Sakuno blushed and looked down as she met Ryoma's gaze.

_So it was her._ Ryoma sighed, slightly annoyed. _Annoying girls..._

-x-

"Practice is over for today. You may go home now." Like magic, Tezuka's words sent everyone scrambling for their bags ((mainly because Inui spilled a jugful of his juice onto the ground...)). Ryoma had just put the last racket in his bag when Fuji approached him.

"Echizen... I was wondering if I could walk you home today."

Ryoma blinked. "Why, Fuji-sempai?"

Fuji laughed a little. "You'll see..."

-x-

Fuji and Ryoma walked side-by-side in silence when Fuji spoke.

"Ne, Echizen... I created a song a few days ago. Would you like to hear it?"

"... no."

"I'll take that as yes then... it goes like this..." Fuji began to sing in a soft, melodious voice.

_Tabun kimi wa warau deshou  
Kimochi wo tsutaetara  
Zawatsuiteru kokoro yurete  
Kotae wo sagashiteru..._

Ryoma's eyes widened. "Isn't that... the poem on my desk?" Fuji's smile widened as he continued, "Maybe...

_Tada issho ni waraitai yo  
Tada issho ni sugoshiteitai  
Zutto soba ni itai yo _

Sekaichuu ga naitetara  
Anata no tame ni warau yo  
Kanashii namida wo nagashita toki ni wa  
Dakishimete ageru yo  
Kotoba ga tarinai kurai  
Tada anata wo omou hodo  
Kokoro no naka sotto hi damari no you na  
Yasashii kaze ga fuita

Ameagari no machi no nioi  
Kisetsu ga kawatteku

Tada dou shiyou mo nakunatte  
Tada doushite mo aitakute  
Zutto kimi wo matteta

Toki wo tomete kono uta wo  
Anata no tame ni utau yo  
Negai no kotoba wo MELODY ni nosete  
Itsumademo utau yo  
Nani mo iwanakute ii yo  
Tada koushiteiru dake de  
Kokoro no naka sotto hi damari no you na  
Yasashii kaze ga fuita

Futari wo tsutsumu you ni...

"So how was that?" Fuji asked Ryoma.

No response.

Cerulean eyes opened, gazing into confused emerald ones.

"Echizen-kun... it's getting late now... shouldn't you be back by now?" Fuji asked innocently.

Still no response.

In the end, Fuji had to drag Ryoma with him.

-x-

They reached Ryoma's residence not long after. Ryoma had –almost- returned back to normal now.

"We're there, Fuji-sempai..."

"Oh, I noticed." Fuji bent down and planted a soft kiss on Ryoma's lips. "See you tomorrow then."

"...hn."

**-OWARI-**

Now for the second author's note!! XD Futari was sung by RYOMA, not Fuji. I just thought the song suited Fuji more. You should listen to it, it's nice!! n.n And yes, the "poem" was written by Fuji, not Sakuno. Sakuno just blushed because Ryoma looked at her. -.- Silly girl... and the poem thingy was the translation of Futari. Sorry if this was a little confusing... n.n;;


End file.
